


Tantrum

by seizure7



Series: Vanity Flair [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

Well. Shit.

The residue magical energy signature was a 99.99% match. Tony released a long suffering sigh before he closed the magic detection application on his phone to send a text, “Loki…babe. What exactly happened this morning?”

He quietly scribbled up a dozen anonymous checks to cover the damages while he waited for a reply. A minute later his phone pinged:

“I refuse to discuss this.”

  


Tony frowned as he whipped up a reply, “You blew out all the windows in an entire block. I thought we were over this: magical tantrums and collateral damage during off time are **bad things**. And I thought you liked shopping. I’m not taking you to Las Vegas again if you’re going to keep pulling shit like this.”

“File attachment: **do-want-0155.jpg** open/close”

“Hot damn, those are some fine legs. _Awwwwwwww._ Did she turn you down? Did your pride get a boo-boo or a kick in the balls? Want me to kiss it better?”

“Not the woman. You _idiot. _The boots.”__

There was a five second pause.

“… they didn’t come in my size.”

Tony swallowed dryly as his mind slightly short circuited at the thought of those leather boots against the pale skin of Loki’s bare legs. Um. Wow. Okay that- That needed to become a reality. His fingers flew over his phone as he texted back as quickly as he could.

“Darling. Did you forget who you’re fuck buddies with? What’s your size. I know this Italian cobbler, he’s fantastic. Quick too.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up as he received a sudden blitz of texts.

“12 1/2.

If we’re talking custom then I want two pairs.

One up to my knees and one thigh high.

I want one of them by the end of this week.

Those heels better have an extra half inch.

And NO zippers.

They are for imbeciles.

I will button them up myself.”

Tony Stark’s jaw dropped then he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Thigh highs on those lovely mile long legs- oh. Oh _fuuuuck _that was a nice picture.__

“Alright. Want them in black leather?”

“Only the finest.”

“It’ll be done.”

As soon as he sent it his final message his phone rang. A slight shiver ran up his back at the immensely pleased voice on the other end.

“You will be generously rewarded for your troubles, Stark.” Loki purred then hung up.

Later that night it occurred to Tony that he may or may not be completely whipped… but he shrugged it off as Loki pulled him forward by his tie. The god’s feral green eyes glinted with dark, predatory promises.

Every single thing was completely worth it, as far as Tony was concerned.


End file.
